


Magic Tricks

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Inspired by season 4 episode 12, Criss Angel is a Douche Bag.  Sam buys a magic kit





	Magic Tricks

“Hey, Dean?”

Dean was mindlessly flipping channels on the TV. There were only six channels, but he was bored and at the moment he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Sam plopped down on the couch next to his brother and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. The older boy smirked but didn’t stop his channel surfing.

“What’s up, Sam?” Dean responded, amused.

The brothers were a few days into a two week stay in a motel in Indiana while John was on a hunt. Sam had always been an affectionate child, a fact that baffled but was humored by the boy’s more reserved father and older brother, and the thirteen-year-old was even more so when John wasn’t around. They’d also been carrying on a more than brotherly relationship under their dad’s nose for about a year now.

“Can I have some money?” Sam asked.

Dean put the remote down and narrowed his eyes at his little brother. “For what?”

The younger boy flushed and averted his eyes. “Just something!”

“What’re you gonna do, swipe my fake ID and try to buy nudie magazines and dildos or something?”

Sam sat up like he’d been burned and his face turned beet red, “Dean!”

The older boy laughed. “Okay, well what __do__ you want to buy?”  
“Nothing,” Sam said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine.” Dean shrugged and went back to flipping channels.

“Fine! I want to buy a magic set! There’s this store in town that sells stuff like board games and magic trick stuff and there’s this starter kit and it looks so cool! Can I have it, please, Dean?” Sam babbled.

He turned on the puppy eyes full blast and brought laced fingers up to his chin. The older Winchester groaned loudly.

“Damn, you’re a nerd!” Dean shouted, though his words held no heat.

He could never say no to his baby brother. Dean pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a $20 bill.

“Is this enough?” At Sam’s eager nod, the older boy continued, “I want change, you hear?”

Sam grabbed the money and ran off, the motel door slamming behind him in his excitement. Dean shook his head with a fond smile on his face and turned off the TV. He got up to see if there was some weapon that needed cleaning.

About 15 minutes later, Sam burst back in and only remembered to close the door when Dean barked a reminder. Ignoring his brother’s frown, the younger boy ran up to Dean, clutching his prize and showed it off.

“Look, Dean, isn’t this the coolest thing ever? It’s got a deck of cards and a wand and this cool book with tips and tricks!” Sam was fairly vibrating with jubilation.

Dean laughed incredulously, redirecting his attention to the gun he was cleaning. “You’re really into all this crap, aren’t you?”

The younger boy scowled, “It’s not crap! It takes practice and skill!”

“Okay, nerd boy, go play with your toys,” Dean chuckled, “Hey, where’s my change?”

Sam slammed two wadded up dollar bills into his brother’s outstretched hand and stalked off.

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean called. When the younger boy looked back he continued, “Maybe when you’re done I can show you __my__ magic wand.”

Sam flushed and gave his brother a begrudging smile. He walked to one of the beds and tore open the magic set’s packaging. Winchesters didn’t do apologies but getting his little brother to smile was Dean’s way of making amends.

Now one of the bad things about Sam is that when he got interested in something, he had a one-track mind. Dean began to regret his decision to let his brother buy the magic kit almost as soon as Sam cracked open the tips and tricks book. Hours went by without Sam saying a word save for muttering bullshit magicians say under his breath. He played with the cards and waved the magic wand and Dean basically had to shove a sandwich in his face to get him to eat anything.

Not even his sexual innuendos were working! Dean would sit behind Sam and wrap his arms around him and kiss and lick his ears and neck and whisper sexy jokes in his ear. His little brother would acknowledge him with smiles and short replies but never tore his eyes from his book. He even tried saying things like, let me show you my magic wand or, I know some great magic tricks, I can make things disappear, and Sam continued to basically ignore him.

Dean knew he was being childish but he was starting to feel extremely neglected. He had already been feeling bored all day but now he couldn’t even fuck his brother to pass the time. Finally, in a move that he knew was a tantrum, he grabbed his keys and yelled to Sam that he was going out. Before slamming the door behind him, he saw his little brother absently wave goodbye, still reading and waving his magic wand.

He climbed into the Impala and sped off. Dean wasn’t really sure where he was going but stopped when he saw a bunch of kids his age walking into a diner. Maybe he could find a skirt to distract him from his sulk. Dean pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine.

The older Winchester pulled his patented move of ignoring the hot chicks so they would come to him. Dean sat at the bar top and ordered a soda. As he took a drink from his straw, one of the girls from the group of high schoolers approached him. He gave her a sexy oh I didn’t see you there smile.

He shot the shit with her for a while and even convinced her to go into the back alley with him. She was cute and small and soft like Sammy so Dean tried closing his eyes as he pushed the girl against the wall of the diner and shoved his tongue in her mouth. He wanted to fuck her but even with her grinding her body against him, he couldn’t get hard. Finally, angry and embarrassed, Dean let the girl walk off in a huff. Normally he loved banging random chicks but he didn’t want some faceless tits right now. He wanted Sammy. He stormed off and got back into the car.

“Dean! You’re back!” Sammy cried happily at the sound of the motel door slamming.

The older boy had been nearly shaking with fury and his injured pride but the joy on his brother’s face at the sight of him stopped him in his tracks. Dean’s heart lurched in his chest and he mentally reprimanded himself. Damn, he was an idiot. Acting like a chick just because Sam smiled at him. He played it off all cool.

“Sup, Sammy?” Dean said, throwing his keys on the dinette table.

“Can I show you some of the stuff I learned?”

“Sure.”

Dean spent the next thirty minutes politely watching his bouncing little brother show him a number of different card tricks. He couldn’t help grinning at Sam’s obvious enthusiasm.

“What do you think?” Sam asked later.

Dean smiled. “It was great, Sam. Good job.”

“What’s wrong? You didn’t like it?” Sam’s face fell a little.

“I did. I can tell you worked really hard.” Dean let himself pout a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve just been ignoring me all day.”

“Is that why you left? Did you go sleep with someone?” the younger boy looked crushed.

“I tried, but if it makes you feel any better, my dick wouldn’t get hard.”

Sam tried to be angry and hurt but failed. He giggled.

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Because I want you, bitch!” Dean shouted.

The younger boy grinned. “You do?”

“Of course I do. What do you think I’ve been doing for the last year?”

Sam threw his arms around Dean and crushed him in a hug.

“I love you, Dean.”

The older boy cleared his throat to clear a lump that had suddenly formed there. He hugged Sam back.

“Me too, kiddo.”

Sam whispered in Dean’s ear. “Maybe you could show me some of __your__ magic tricks now.”

Dean pushed his little brother away slightly and grinned suggestively. “Yeah? I know this great trick. I can make my dick disappear.”

The younger boy giggled again. “How do you that, Dean?”

Dean brought his mouth to Sam’s ear. “It’s easy, baby. I can make it disappear in your ass.”

Sam looked his brother brother in the eye as he stifled a moan. “And my mouth?”

The older boy’s dick twitched and his breath caught in his throat. “Fuck, yeah, baby boy. That works, too.”

Sam licked his lips and his eyes fell to Dean’s crotch. With eager fingers, he undid his brother’s belt and fly and released the older boy’s erection.

“Whaddya think of __my__ magic wand, baby?” Dean purred.

The younger boy grinned and without taking his eyes off his brother, slowly sank to his knees. Sam leaned forward and licked the bead of precome off the head of Dean’s cock. The older boy moaned and threaded his fingers through the younger’s hair. Sam took the whole head in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before slowly taking the rest of the shaft to the back of his throat.

“Ah, fuck!” Dean moaned, “So good, Sammy.”

Sam gripped his brother’s thighs and began moving his head back and forth. He ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock then began to suck in earnest. Sam moaned when he felt his brother’s dick twitch and tasted the salty sweet precome filling his mouth. Dean pulled back slightly on Sam’s hair.

“Okay, stop.” The older boy offered the younger his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Strip for me, baby. Wanna see you.”

Sam flushed a little and averted his eyes but smiled and did as Dean asked. He grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head then let it fall to the floor. Then he undid the button of his jeans and unzipped the fly. Sam gripped both the waistband of his boxers and his jeans and pulled them down and kicked them off. Dean squeezed the base of his dick to keep himself from coming right there.

“Shit, baby,” he moaned, “so beautiful! Lay back on the bed now.”

Sam clambered onto the bed and settled himself against the pillows. Dean walked to the edge of the mattress and just stared at his brother for a moment, stroking his cock lazily. Sam’s hair, always in need of a trim though the boy stubbornly refused to cut it, fell about his face in soft waves, as pretty as any girl’s. His creamy skin was nearly flawless, save for tiny scars from normal boyhood scrapes. Sam had started growing body hair this year, and Dean could see hints of it along his little brother’s chest, belly, his young teenaged-sized dick, and his legs. Dean always kept the hair on his chest, belly, and around his cock shaved, thinking that’s what girls liked. He’d have to teach Sam how to shave soon in order to please the ladies, and who was he kidding he liked it, also. Sam blushed from Dean’s prolonged attention.

“What?” he asked, embarrassed. He curled in on himself, trying to hide.

Dean quickly disrobed and climbed onto the bed next to his brother. He tilted Sam’s chin with one finger, forcing Sam to look at him.

“Don’t you know how fucking gorgeous you are? You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen!”

The younger boy’s entire body seemed to turn pink with his blushing. He uncurled his body and turned toward his brother.

“Thanks. I feel the same way about you.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Eh, whatever.”

He took one hand and grabbed a handful of Sam’s ass, pressing their erections together. With his other hand Dean cupped his brother’s face and kissed him. He started gently, tenderly at first, enjoying the feel of Sam’s smaller body against his. Dean then pushed his tongue between his brother’s lips and tangled their tongues together. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around the older boy as if to press their two bodies even closer. When they had to break apart to catch their breath Dean smiled softly at his baby brother and rubbed their noses together.

“Hi,” he said, “you’re pretty.”

Sam faked an angry pout and kissed Dean’s neck. “Shut up already and show me your magic trick!”

Dean laughed. “So bossy!”

The older boy pushed the younger on his back and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Dean pulled a drawer out from the bed stand and pulled out their bottle of lube. He grasped Sam’s legs at the knees and pushed back until he could see his brother’s pretty pink hole.

“Hold your legs there,” Dean commanded, “I wanna see you.”

Sam put his hands on the back of his thighs, his weeping erection flush with his belly, panting with his need. The whole picture was so beautiful and the younger boy’s ass looked downright delicious that Dean put the lube down for a moment, got on his hands and knees, and licked Sam’s hole.

“De!” Sam screeched, throwing his head back.

The older boy continued licking at his brother’s entrance. Dean placed his hands over Sam’s on the younger boy’s legs and speared his tongue, pressing through the tight ring of muscle. As he fucked his baby brother with his tongue, Sam moaned and mewled in turn.

“Ah, De,” he whimpered, “Feels so good. Please, need you.”

“Okay, baby boy, I got ya,” Dean responded, pulling away. He lubed up two fingers and slowly worked them inside his brother. “Just want to make sure you’re all ready for me.”

Dean moved his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them. When he felt like Sam’s inner muscles were relaxed enough, the older boy poured some lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock.

“You ready for me, baby?”

Sam nodded eagerly, breathing hard, his pupils blown wide. Dean lined his dick up with his brother’s hole and pressed in gently. The younger boy moaned long and loud.

“Such a good boy,” Dean praised, “Always so perfect for me.”

The older boy continued inching his cock slowly inside Sam, not wanting to hurt him. When he was sheathed to the hilt, he paused for a few minutes, allowing his little brother to adjust to the intrusion. Dean kissed Sam’s nose and cheeks, telling him how beautiful he was and what a good boy he was.

“Okay,” Dean said, “you ready for me to move?”

Sam murmured in assent and the older boy moved back almost to the point of pulling out and then slowly pushed back in. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he began babbling curses and garbled versions of Dean’s name. Dean grinned, loving the look of pleasure on his brother’s face and watching him falling apart underneath him. He braced his hands on either side of Sam’s head. He began moving his hips back and forth faster and faster, and he knew he had found his little brother’s prostate when his small body tried levitating off the bed. Sam screamed Dean’s name. The older boy smiled broadly again. He also loved all the sounds Sam made.

“Oh, De, I’m gonna come.” the younger boy panted.

“I got ya, baby,” Dean responded.

He took one hand and began jerking Sam’s dick. Within seconds, his little brother was shooting over his belly and Dean’s hand, shouting curses as he came. The older boy screwed his eyes shut as Sam’s channel clenched around him and he was soon climaxing in tandem with the younger. Dean continued moving both his hips and his hand, working both of them through their orgasms.

As they were coming down, Dean made sure to collapse on his elbows, avoiding putting his full weight on Sam. He smiled wickedly at his brother as he looked at the mess Sam had made and began slowly licking the come off his hand and the younger boy’s belly. Sam moaned softly and smiled. When they were clean, Dean rolled off Sam and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He kissed Sam on the cheek and grinned, running his hands down the younger boy’s back. Sam yawned and cuddled up to his brother.

“Abracadabra, Sammy.” Dean joked before closing his eyes.

__Present Day_ _

__

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean shook Sam awake.

The brothers were laying in bed about to go to sleep.

“What?” Sam complained, “I was almost asleep!”

“Do you remember when you were thirteen and you had that magic set?”  
“I guess. Why?”

Dean grinned mischievously. “You were so good with all your magic tricks but I think mine were better. Whaddya say I give you a reminder of what the Incredible Winchester can do?”

Sam laughed derisively. “The Incredible Winchester?”

Dean shrugged. “The Incredible Dean sounded lame.”

“Yeah, because the Incredible Winchester sounds so much better!”

The older man waggled his eyebrows. “Come on, Sammy. You know you liked it.”

Sam rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with one arm. “If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?”

“Well, that just happens to be my specialty. My magic wand is so powerful, it’ll make you pass out!”

The younger man began laughing uproariously as Dean pulled him closer then silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
